User blog:Firefang596/The Beach
CHAT. ImmaFatCake: Hayy! Baconlover06: whats up? ~Firefang596 has entered Breadcrumbs and Fingerthumbs wiki chat~ Firefang596: OMG GUYS. I just had the best Idea ever. ImmaFatCake: Kate, you've said that for the past 10 years. Baconlover06: ^ Cutecoolgirl2000: I agree. But lets listen. Firefang596: Okay, we're all like 22 or something now and we can all drive. Well, soup and CCG can fly. But Larkin, Tolu, Liz and I all live in Florida, why don't we all meet up here? Soupperson1: Well, maybe. Firefang596: Yay! Soup's on borad. anyone else? Baconlover06: ME! ToluTwyla: Me Paperunicorn: me. ImmaFatCake: sauce. CuteCoolGirl2000: why not? XD Firefang596: Yay!! Colin, was that a yes or a no ImmaFatCake: It was a yes. Firefang596: YAY! What day?? Baconlover06: Ummm....Summer's just around the corner, how about in June? Firefang596: Okay. Cutecoolgirl2000: WAIT! What week? cuz I have to buy a plane ticket then XD ImmaFatCake: I understand we're in our twenties, but I have to drive 18 hours, damnit! Firefang596: Then fly, ya doofus. Baconlover06: OKAY. I looked up the cheapest flights in June, june the 14th through July 1st is the best deal. Firefang596: Sweet. WE'RE GOIN TO THE BEACH! A WEEK BEFORE THE FRIENDS LEAVE. *le mass text session Colin: Okay, so I packed. wanna know what? Kate: NO. Liz: LOL. Larkin: sauce. CCG: Okay, so I booked my flight. Kate: awesome. Tolu: Okay, i finished packing. Soup: Good. See ya'll soon! Colin: Okay. I'm gonna fly too and I booked my flight. Kate: good. We can stay at my place or something XD Tolu: okay, Larkin: Big house? Kate: yea. Meet at tampa International airport, in A terminal, where Katie, Michael and Colin will arrive. Colin: good. see you guys next week! AT THE AIRPORT Kate: OH MY GOD! Tolu, Larkin, Liz! *le group hug* Larkin: Hello. Liz: Now, where's Colin, CCG and Soup? Colin: OVER HERE! The girls: OH MY GOD! *Huge group hug* Colin: Soup said he'd be here in a second, he was going to the bathroom. Kate: Okay. Now where's CCG? Tolu: She just texted, she's getting off the plane and that she'd be here in a bit. Colin: Look! There's soup! *all run over to soup* Soup: Hey guys! Where's CCG? CCG: Over here! Everyone: YAY!!! Kate: TO MY PLACE! *Everyone gets in respective cars and follows kate to her house* KATES HOUSE, PART I Colin: Damn Kate, this is a huge ass house. Liz: Agreed. Tolu: Holy crap. IS THAT A POOL? Kate: yep. *grins* C'mon i'll show ya'll to your rooms. *all follows* Kate: Colin and Soup- This is your room. Colin and Soup: mkay. Kate: Tolu and CCG: Your room. Tolu and CCG: OOoh Pretty! Kate: Larkin and Liz: your room. Larkin: Sauce. Liz: This is pretty! Kate: yep. Now c'mon, I'll make ya'll lunch. *everyone follows. Kate: Lunch today is whatever. *sets out tons of food* Help yoselves. We'll hit up a beach or something later. Tolu: Chill with me. Larkin: *grabs some chips* Soup: Is there a bathroom? Kate: Yes. Down the hall to the right. *points* Soup: Thanks! *Bolts down hallway* Colin: Imma go out to the pool. CCG: Me too. Liz: Me three! Kate: I'll head out with you guys. Soup: wait! *runs after them while pulling zipper up* Larkin: Eh, i'll go too. Tolu: I guess ill go. Kate: Well cool. *opens door* Look. I got a TV and shit out here! Everyone: OOOOH Kate: yep. Colin: Imma watch the Penn State game. *turns on TV* Tolu: ugh. really colin? Colin: yes. Larkin: Well I- Kate's puppy Jinger runs outside* Larkin: JINGER! Tolu: Awww!!!! Colin: How old is she? Kate: Almost 13. She's on her last years.... Liz: Awww *frowns* She's too cute to die! Jinger hops on Soup's lap* Soup: Pets Jinger* She's so gentle. Kate: *checks watch* Holy shit. it's almost 4. We need to hit up a beach or something. Lets go! AT THE BEACH Liz: Yay! Indian Rock Beach! Soup and CCG: HOLY SHIT! THE SAND IS SO DAMN SOFT! Kate: Yes. Yes it is. Colin: The ocean!!!!! *runs like a fucktard torwad the water* Tolu: And thats your cousin.*smirks* Larkin: sets up stuff* I like it here. Kate and Liz: *chase after colin* *The others follow* Kate: WATER FIGHT! *Splashes colin* Colin: HEY! *Splashes kate back* CCG: *Splashes soup* *le huge ass wave pulls them under* *they get back up and laugh* *3 hours later; in the car* Kate: Wanna hit up Toxic Hell? (Taco bell) Everyone: Sure KATE'S HOUSE, PART II Kate: Alright, go to bed when ya'll like, I have a doctor's appotinment in the morning so I have to go to bed early. G'night. Everyone: g'night! Kate: goes to bed* Liz: Colin. Colin: What? Liz: Hi. Colin: *rolls eyes* im going to bed. *goes to bed* Everyone else: Me too. NEXT MORNING. Colin: *wakes up* knocks on everyones door* WAKEY WAKEY! Tolu: *groan* COLIN ITS 7:22 AM GET THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP. CCG: YES. GO TO BED, DAMNIT! Larkin: DUDE. GO TO SLEEEPPPPPPP. Liz: I'm up! Soup: Colin, Just go to bed. Kate: *barges back home, walks to room without a word* Colin: wonder whats got her. Liz: I dunno. I'll go ask her. *knocks on Kate's door* Kate: Who it it? Liz: its me, Liz. Kate: Come in. THE SECRET Kate: Liz, let me just sit everyone down and tell them. Liz: fine. Kate: UP AND ATOM. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU GUYS. *Everyone reluctantly gets up and gathers in the family room.* Colin: What is it? Larkin: Are you dating Michie? Kate: No, Larkin. Ive said no for 10 years. Now shut up. Larkin: fine. Kate: Okay.....So I was going to have a child. A baby girl. The doctors appointment said today I lost her. Larkin: Who's kid was it? CCG: Larkin!!! HAVE SYMPATHY! Tolu: Awww Kate. Kate: Larkin, It was my boyfriend Alex's. He'll be devistated.... Liz: What was her name gonna be? Kate: Her name was gonna be Heather. Heather Rose. Colin: Damn. Now I won't have a baby cousin. Liz: *slaps colin* WHAT THE HELL. FEW WEEKS LATER Tolu: Last week here. Kate: HOLY FUCK GOOD NEWS. Colin: what is it? Kate: you're getting a baby cousin! Colin: HOLY SHIT! YES! Liz: I'll stay till le child is born. Colin: me too. CCG: I cant. I have myown kids to take care of. Left them at grandmas Kate: thanks guys. LIKE 8 MONTHS LATER *In hospitial* K'''ate: She's beautiful. Imma name you Sierra. Sierra Liz. Colin: Lemmie hold the new edition to the Hatfield-McCoy family. Kate: *hands Sierra to Colin* Be gentle. Colin: *Rocking the baby* Still Alex's kid? Even though he died in war? Kate: yea. Liz: Colin, hand me my "neice" Colin: Damn Liz, the baby's only a few minutes old! Kate needs to hold her. *hands baby to kate* Kate: *talking to baby* The boy that was just holding you was Colin. He's your older cousin." '''SIERRA'S 1ST BIRTHDAY Kate: Okay. I have to go pick Colin CCG and Soup up from the airport, Liz, Larkin and Tolu will be here in an hour, I need to take Jinger to the groomer. Its a full day. *Hold's Sierra's hand as she walks to car. Hooks in car seat. Drives to airport. gets to airport.* Kate: Colin, CCG, Soup! Over here! Sierra: Cowin!!!! Colin: Yes. She can sorta say my name! Kate: Okay, everyone on the car, Tolu Liz and Larkin will be at my house in 15 minutes. *thay drive home* Category:Blog posts